Battle Of The Network Stars
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Like the episode but with a slight twist, you will see
1. Mini Trailer

**Coming this year to fanfiction...**

When Chad decided to film a story about his life, many people begin to think who he will cast to play the people from So Random.

Then when it is decided everyone apart from Sonny just how far will she go to get into the film. Even though she doesn't apparently care.

Starring...

Demi Lovato as Sonny Munore

"I shouldn't have to audition! Why do I have to audition?"

Tiffany Thornton as Twani Hart

"And I have to condition. I'm in a movie."

Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper

"Okay, people. I want to see real energy and real emotion...And Action!"

Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris

"Hey, we learned how to pick up girls and rock out all in the same short period of time."

Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell

"Dude! Apologize to Tawni right now!"

coming soon to a screen near you


	2. Sonny's POV

Chapter 1

Sonny's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked into the canteen at Condor Studios after another hard days rehearsal. This had been the worst one by far and now I just couldn't wait to get some lunch and sit down with my friends despite the fact that for once today the canteen was looking quite full.

I got my lunch grabbing a water cup and filling it with soda before heading to one of the tables where I could see Nico, Grady and Twani sitting very bored but they would be after our boring rehearsal.

"Guys, I have a confession to make. I asked for a water cup, and I filled it up with soda. And... you're not Nico, Grady, or Tawni. I was-I was kidding about the soda." I said jumping up form the table at where I had been sitting, those guys had looked like Nico, Grady and Twani but they weren't.

I shook my head heading over towards another table where what looked like the real Nick, Grady and Twani were sitting but as I sat down I noticed the truth.

"Guys, the weirding just happened to me... and it's happening again. Oh, no! It's that dream where I end up on TV wearing nothing but a hat." I screamed jumping up again just as the very real, not un-fake Nico, Grady and Twani walked in looking very confused apart from Grady who right away high fived one of the fake Nico's.

"Aw, hey what is up, Niko. My man, my man. You were great in that Gassie sketch. Just Funny!" Grady started to laugh with the fake Nico who wasn't laughing back as A) he hadn't been there and B) that was so not the real Nico.

Before I could point this out to Grady, Nico already caught on seeing what was happening.

"That ain't you, and that's not me, and those aren't Sonny's, and those aren't-"

Twani butted into Nico's monologue with a cry.

"Then who are those people."

A couple of seconds later, my questions were answered and Twani's too as Chad Dylan Cooper, (oh how much I couldn't stand him) strode into the canteen looking like a movie director but for him, it just looked stupid.

"Okay, up first will be Group One, for so Random" Chad called out into his megaphone and a group of our fake self's stood but not before I turned to Chad demanding to know what was happening here.

"I'm casting a TV movie about my life. "Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story", A Chad Dylan Cooper Production. I need look-a-likes to play the losers from So, Random. No Offense. Group One losers, You're up next" Chad shouted into the mega-phone and the group that he had already shouted at ran out of the canteen looking quite scared.

"Hey you're auditioning people to play us and we're not losers" I held up my hand as Grady went to say what I thought he would do since he was always on cloud nine or something like that.

"Can you believe this guy? We should be playing us" I shouted to Twani, Nico and Grady later on that day as we sat in the prop house waiting to see who it would be that was playing us.

"Hey, you're hired" Chad zoomed into the room like a wild-fire making him look like he had just been standing right outside it which knowing Chad he probably had.

"Yayy" I began to cheer until Chad shook his head.

"Sorry You're all hired except you Sonny."

"What, Why?" I screamed back at him wondering how on earth, he could have Sonny Munroe in his film without Sonny Munroe.

"You're difficult to work with" Chad whispered as I started to get worked up about this, how dare he say that.

"Oh and who are you going to get to play me?" I asked him waiting for an answer but he didn't take long in answering.

"Demi Lovato."

cliffhanger.

Review Please


End file.
